1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical-electrical modules, particularly to an optical-electrical module for data transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electrical module for data transmission may include a laser diode, an integrated circuit for driving the laser diode to transmit optical signals, and a lens unit for converging and transmitting the optical signals. The optical-electrical module generates electromagnetic interference (EMI) to other electronic components. The optical-electrical module may be covered by a metal housing to shield other electric components from EMI. As a result, the optical-electrical module takes up an inordinate amount of space and the manufacturing cost of the optical-electrical module is thereby increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.